Dakota Herring: Volturi's Beloved Servant
by ItalianVamp
Summary: Dakota was born alone without a history. At 12 she is adopted by the Volturi. What happens when she finds herself to be more than just a human? And what if the Volturi use her new self to their own advantage? This is the story of Dakota Herring.
1. Preface

**Hey peoples! I'm Gabriella, and this is my first fanfic so I really need reviews! I won't be cruel and withhold chapters from you awesome readers if you don't review, but yeah, reviews would be nice. Any ways, virtually shoot me if you hate it and give me a cookie if you like it! **

**Sadly, I do not own the characters of the Twilight series; Stephanie Meyer does. But I do own a few new characters in this story such as Dakota, Abby, Rose-not Rosalie.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**Abigail-****Abby and ****Rosalyn-****Rose**: Half-Siberian Husky/half-wolf.

**Dakota: **Girl who lives with the Volturi the royalty of vampires, and her two half husky, half wolf dogs who stay loyal to her at all times.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dakota has lived with the Volturi since she was 12. And since then, the Volturi has taught her everything a child needs to know. But, there was one thing she was taught maybe a little too well. And, that was that werewolves have always served vampires. That it's there job, and an honor to do a vampires bitting.

Dakota Herring is a werewolf. And working for the Volturi-the royalty of the vampire world-is the highest, most respected line of duty a werewolf could receive.

That is. . .what Dakota thinks.

**I'll add a more characterized and story-like update next chapter as fast as possible so don't go anywhere!!!!**


	2. A Challenge

**Hey, I'm really, really sorry I haven't added a second chapter to this story like I said I would. Don't hate, my computers been out for weeks. But, now or never here's the chapter I promised you all, so please read and enjoy:)**

I walked inside the center of the circle, obeying Aro's command. "Yes, Master?" I asked, proudly, giving a small bow.

The man standing in front of me, tall and superior with white, silvery hair fallen below his shoulders smiled proudly before me. "Our beloved daughter," he said silkily. "You have done us all proud of your success!"

I tried hard not to blush. "Yes, I am very pleased with myself, as well, Father."

"Which is why we have chosen you to take on another task." he mentioned solidly. "Would you be interested?"

My eyes lit up. "Yes! I mean-uh, why yes. I would like that very much, Father."

A fierce, growling noise pierced through my ears. "Shh," I hissed, "Stop it, Abby!" I ordered her, sharply. Immediately, the gray-haired Siberian-Husky hushed. "Sit." Obediently, she sat back down on her hind legs.

"Good girl," I told her sincerely, giving her a short rub on the neck, then turned back to Aro. "When do I take on the task?" There was a hint of sparked eagerness in my voice.

"But, my dear," he said, fallen into a low tone. "You don't even know what it is. Are you sure you want to take on this responsible task? Its quite dangerous, and very difficult."

"I don't care," I persisted, without thinking. "Just tell me what I have to do."This job was important to me, and I didn't care how far I would have to go to earn an honorable name for my work. If it ever comes to be, I would even die doing what I love, and what I do best in; serving the Volturi.

He grinned, pleasantly. "Loyal to your decision; I like that in my guards and employees. Your doing great, my daughter!" His tone became smooth. "So for you task, you will go far from here, and enter the new world in America. You will search for a coven-a very large one in particular-and seek out one who is not what it seems. You will know what I mean when when your senses see it for themselves."

I nodded, stiffly. It was difficult to show that I understood what he meant by in the meaning of my task, but I felt he would look down upon me if I asked him to explain it more basically. 

_Basically_. No, I was more intelligent than that, I would just have to simplify it a little. But I would most certainly _not _make him regret all that he has said about me.

"You understand?" he asked, kindly to me.

I nodded. "Yes, Master. I will explore America and search for the coven who carries an unusual member." Wow, I did know what I was supposed to do.

He nodded in agreement. "Precisely, and when you find her you will do what I have authorized you to do. . .Annihilate her."

"I will do whatever you request, Master." I bowed.

He grinned. "That you are right, my darling." He drew near, not minding my dogs snarling dangerously back at him. "So it is official." he stated, then taking my hand. "You leave tonight. Caius and Alec will accompany you and make sure you arrive safely at the airport. There they were give you your tickets, but after that you are own your own." He stared at me. "You are one of my most loyal members, Dakota Herring. I wish you well, and hope for what has done all of Volterra good that you return with success once again." He lifted my hand up, kissing it with his cold lips.

**I'll try and update as _soon _as possible. Promise. Don't hate me if its not that great, this is only my first fanfic. Be nice:)**


	3. Goodbye

**Hey everyone! Here's chapter 3**

**I do not live in Arizona so I do not own Twilight:)**

"Here," Caius said, handing me a small bag I could sense was only a few pairs casual outfits, nothing else.

"What about Abby and Rose?" I asked, kneeling down beside the two ginormous canines between me. Although, they sat perfectly still and stayed obediently quiet, I could see the sharp glint of fury in their bright blue eyes as they glared incessantly at Caius and Alec. Usually, they snarl, and bare their teeth at them. Heck, I've even seen Rose spring on Jane.

Never did I understand why they behaved this way around the Volturi, or any vampire for that matter. Always they did this. In fact I was even embarrassed by them and their out-of-control attitude toward them. I always had to keep an eye on them and make sure they behaved properly, or in the least remain quiet.

It's not like they were always a pest. Abby and Rose were actually very intelligent and obedient to my demands. They obeyed all of my demands, not to mention were the most loyal creatures I've ever set eyes on. And to top it all off, I loved them. Even when they acted poorly in front of my master and his guards.

"Oh-" Caius cut off, acting as if he had forgotten completely of my dogs. I knew better; like most of the other vampires who lived under the Volturis' leaders rule, Caius didn't either find my dogs appealing. "I guess it uh slipped my mind. My apologizes, miss." Typical of him. He always apologized, especially to me, for his mistakes. Even though, he knew as well as I did he wasn't in the least bit sorry.

"You're going to be needing these," Alec, a rather quiet vampire, said to me. He gave me my tickets, and everything I would be needing for my trip to America. "You have you're tickets, passports everything you need is in there," he noted solemnly.

"Thank-you," I smiled, putting all my paperwork in the back-pocket of my bag. "Anything else?"

"How do you plan on taking those creatures on the plane?" Caius questioned, taking his cold, pale finger and pointing down at Abby and Rose.

"It's all set." Alec said unexpectedly. "Master Aro made the effort of finding some crates for them." He pointed near the back of the busy airport where two fairly new crates were placed.

"Oh," I said, fully relieved over the situation. Honestly, I hadn't a clue of the answer to Caius's question if Alec hadn't had interfered. "That was awfully generous of him." I smiled widely. "Come on Abby, Rose." Like a child, I ran across the busy hall of the airport letting both my dogs follow after me. Although, it was authorized, I didn't keep my dogs on a leash. It was not as if they needed it by any chance. They were always by my side, and never hurt anyone. (no matter how badly they wanted to, to the Volturi)

"It's going to be a long ride," I told the both of them, once I reached the front of the two crates. I knelt beside them, using both my hands to rub against their broad, furry necks. "But, you'll be fine after, just as I will. . .Hopefully." I had never been on a plane before so I wasn't sure if it was going to be an easygoing flight for me or not. "I promise I'll take you anywhere we can go to go running." They loved running as much as I did. And after the exhausting flight, that'll probably be the one and only thing I feel like doing.

I looked into both my dogs sparkling blue eyes. This was the first time since our first meet that we were going to depart. Never since that time had we been away from each other, not one of us. We were always together, a team, my loyal companions. _But, it wont last forever, _I told myself. _Just a few hours, that's all. _Giving them one last warm hug, I unlatched the handles to both the crates putting Abby in the first one and Rose in the last.

"I wont be gone long, I promise," I said, staying for last moment down on the floor staring at them for one last time. I knew, talking to dogs sounded kind of bizarre, but oddly, only to me did it seem like Abby and Rose were more than that. They weren't just a simple pet, humans used for entertainment, or owned just for a change. Abby and Rose were more mature than that. They listened, learned, and obeyed. And for that, I treated them like a human treats another. Giving them one last glance, I finally got back up and headed back over to Caius and Alec who stood frozen, while watching me say my goodbyes to Abby and Rose.

"So, I guess this is goodbye," I said to the both of them. "For a while."

I took a moment to take one last look at my two accompanies. Caius, whom with his long dark hair, and perfect features throughout his pale expression, stood tall and still, giving me a short impression of solid statue. Although, he was very tall, I beat him in height by just a few inches. I could even spot the burdence of it, as he tried attempting to match my abonormal height.

After a moment or so, I glanced at Alec who was just about the same height as Caius. He was very young to the human eye, but just as everyone under the Volturi's roof knew, any vampire who lived and worked there was more elder than any living thing on the planet. Aside from me. (I was probably the youngest of all guards) But, his age was only a minor detail. Alec, as any other vampire to walk upon the planet, had exquisite beauty. His lushish hair, his shiny-colored topaz eyes, and soft pale white skin.

"You'll do fine." he told me. I wasn't sure what to make of his tone. It sounded nice, but his voice made it complicated for me to figure out whether it was a compliment or not. I took it as a compliment.

"I certainly hope so." I said, stepping up one step. Very swiftly, I put my arms around him, hugging him warmly. Although, his entire body was rock-solid cold, I didn't mind. I could feel his chilly hands wound up my back, hugging me back. For most of the time I lived with the Volturi, Alec had been a good friend of mine. Unlike many others, he took me under his wing when Aro wasnt' around and helped me out with a lot of things. We weren't tremendously close though. We were actually kind of distant, except on on rare occasions in which we would actually behave like life-long friends. "Good-bye, Alec." I told him sincerely, moving back a step as we unraveled ourselves form our hug.

I turned to Caius. "And good-bye to you, too, Caius." Although, he wasn't a very pleasant person, I still treated him with respect. I did so for a lot of people, either just out of the kindness of my heart, or simply because it was in my nature to. "It wont be the same without you." I said, thinking of how much peace I would have without his stubborn and selfish attitude to follow me around.

All he said was, "Your flight leaves in less than an hour, I think."

Pulling back out my tickets and passports, I was ready to wave goodbye and head on back over to Abby and Rose when Alec said, "Oh, allow me. I'll take care of them for you." In a flash, he was beside Abby and Rose's crates, not minding their fierce growling, and brought both their crates over near one of the men in uniform.

"Show off," Caius muttered, looking distastefully at Alec. I pretended not to hear.

In less than a minute, the man in uniform took my dogs off Alecs' hands and got a cart to transport them somewhere else.

As for me, I remembered the short time limit I had left to get through security and on my flight, and so went on my way through the main hallway, waving one last good-bye over at Alec, before continuing on my way.

**So what do you think? Good or bad? Please review!**


	4. Flight

**hey hope ya'll enjoy! **

"Ladies and gentlemen," the deep pilots' voice spoke, "we are about thirty thousand feet above air, the temperature is uh-around 43F degrees. The ladies will be coming around to ask you for what you'd like to drink, and later pass around your dinners. Our destination, New York, is just four hours and forty-five minutes away, so just kick back and relax until then, thank-you."

_Ugh, _I thought thinking of the amount of hours I had left on this plane. _Four hours, are you kidding me?_ For my first time being on a plane, I hated it. Since the moment I got on this claustrophobic transporter device, I knew it wasn't going to be a light flight. I had first class, but still, I had a problem with everything being so close and squished together to make it fit. It made me feel bad for those people taking coach. . .ugh, I probably would've killed myself by then if having to be taking _that _class. I remembering spotting a glimpse of what coach look like before taking first class, and seeing how tight and small the whole area was. The seats were _extra _small, and scrunched together into large rows. It amazed me how many people could actually fit in that sorry area.

It made me feel even more sick to remember my dogs being taken away and kept at the bottom of the plane. The very thought frightened my incessantly. I couldn't help thinking something could or might have happened. Are they okay? Are they hungry, thirsty? If only I could just get up and go see for myself. But, I had asked one of the waitresses earlier. At first, they just looked at me as if I were insane, that is until I mentioned my two dogs being trapped in there. Sadly, she said I would have to wait until the plane had landed to see how my dogs were doing. In other words, wait another four hours and something minutes to get to that point. I would've just gone and done it for myself whether anybody liked it or not. But, I had no idea where I could go to get to where they were being kept. They might've been under the plane where probably most of every luggage was being held, but I had no way of getting there without simply jumping out the plane and hoping I made it down there. It was a crazy idea, and I no intentions of trying it either.

"More water, miss," another waitress asked me politely.

"Oh yes," I answered, seizing the glass of water from her hand quickly. I was dying of thirst. Even though I was in first class, these people still didn't know how to feed a person. Maybe starve them, but no one ever mentioned to me about that. It was depressing how little food they gave out on this plane. I had only had five glasses of water, and two chicken dinners already. The chicken might had been good, but the size of it wasn't right. I had never in my life seen grilled chicken that small in size served to someone. And then, I couldn't keep track of how many packets of peanuts and crackers I munched on. I had around ten last I remember, and then after a while of eating them I couldn't remember, eating too many at a time to count. All that was left were a pile of snack wrappers piled up on my tray. One of the waitresses, reluctantly, had come over and put them in the trash for me.

"Uh," the same waitress asking me if I would like some more water said, "if you want we have some interesting magazines in here." She knelt down, and starting filing through the piles of magazines inside the pocket of the seat in front of me. She took out a few and handed them to me. "Some of them, you can play games, or just read a few articles," she noted nicely.

"Oh okay," I said, just to return the niceness.

"And," she pointed to the small-size TV in front of me, "you have one of our new, unique TVs just added a week ago." She turned on my TV and started scrolling down on the weird screen that seemed to follow the touch of her finger. "You can watch TV programs, movies, listen to music, and play games. We have a wide variety so you shouldn't be bored."

"Oh so that's what it was," I said, being polite. "I had no idea."

"Oh that's okay."

I thanked her for her hospitality, and she finally left moving on to to help another flier.

I glanced at the TV in front of me, deciding not to mess with it. New technology didn't interest me much. Supposedly it was the new way to live and all that, but I wasn't as into as many people my age should. I'd seen teenagers play with their video games, watch hours of TV at a time, even stick earplugs into their ears and turn on one of their new music players now known as iPods. For me it didn't seem that cool or interesting to be around. I guess it was because I never had any of those things to revolve myself around, so I stuck with the old theme. I didn't mind it much, despite having to always walk my way from place to place. A bike would've been nice, but I didn't have any money for one. Although, now having become a werewolf had improved the situation much.

Even today, I still couldn't believe I was part animal, part beast. I could hear almost anything I wanted to as far as this whole area of the plane for instance. My eye sight was perfect, able to comprehend every diminutive thing in sight. In the beginning of the whole turning point in my life, it seemed like it was all just a blur; the terrible sickness nobody could help, the spontaneous explosion that had come from within me. The thought still have me a sick feeling every time I thought about it. It was a time where I thought I going to die. I felt completely, and unbelievably horrible. Nobody knew what to do. I felt entirely alone and heartbroken, alongside Abby and Rose, who I could almost barely remember being by my side the whole time. Their vague howling was barely audible to me.

I remember it all happening in one day. At first my symptoms were weak, and I was able to endure it; warm temperature, sick feeling nothing extreme. But, as the day went on I found my symptoms growing in strength. People started asking me if anything was wrong with me, and being the obscure person that I was at times I nodded, then went away. Finally, I had run into Aro who I thought I could trust enough to tell him how I was feeling-until a gut-feeling struck me. His question of whether I was all right rung my ears, but nothing came out of my mouth. The intense feeling striking my body felt like at any moment it was about to hit its climax point. Thinking hurriedly, and unclear I found myself leaving his presence, and running away from the Volturi. Despite my dogs, np one followed, I don't think.

It was practically all a blur then. My body found itself running fast, as if for my life. A rugged forest surrounded me, covering me from any source trying to locate me. Not thinking straightly, I kept running my dogs keeping up with me just fine. But, in just minutes later something hit me. Something big and explosive happened inside of me. I fell to the ground, feeling nothing other then the pounding heartbeat inside of me. The horrible aching pain felt like it would never end. Until finally, I found myself something else.

The beast I was instinctively started howling, howling as if I were desperate for something, someone perhaps. Finally, something had come across my new, and improved sense. . .

That was as far as I could remember during my first night of transforming into such a thing. I had found myself after the whole scenario in my comfortable bed in my comfortable room. Aro was hovering over me, with what I found to the most pitiful look I will ever found him giving me. He along with several other vampires were in my room, watching over me with intent eyes. Surprisingly, I found myself recoiling from the touch of his cold hand when he tried picking my chin up. My body was covered in sweat, dripping all over my bed sheets.

He had asked many, serious questions about what had happened. I answered them truthfully, even though something deep was telling me not to. It was a strange feeling, a feeling I wont ever forget I don't think. He then had taken my hand, my memories, thoughts, and feeling around the whole situation flushing through his mind. After he was done, he left me to myself along with the others and went out in the hall closing my door. Just out of curiosity (and maybe suspicion) I tried listening closely to what they were discussing. 'get rid of her' one of them had demanded coldly. Another was 'let me get rid of it master. . .I'll make it quick'. It was at first a question mark for me. That is until I finally distinguished it as me they were talking about. The words they said were terrifying and got me thinking they were actually going to get rid of me. Why, I didn't know at first until someone mentioned 'But, she's one of them. A monster, a wolf by blood. You can't let it live, or it'll destroy many of us'. I'll never forget that empty, sullen feeling I went through next. It was all disgusting the things they said about me. I just didn't understand how any of this could happen. I was something else, a monster, and the vampires I had been living with for a fraction of my life were all but ready to get rid of me. I was destined to become a vampire, an immortal forever young and powerful. But by the way things were going it wasn't sounding like that dream was ever going to amount to anything.

Finally, probably the most grateful, merciful, words Aro had ever said about me came about. "'I will take that into account, everyone. But, for now, young Dakota stays with us," he told everyone. "'No one will torment her, or dare I say attempt to annihilate her.''' I had heard vague footsteps, as I pictured him leaving the group. But, there was a halt when someone asked why. I could almost see him grinning when he said, '''She may amount for something.''' Then left.

Since then, I had done everything I could to remain on top, and place myself as as powerful being as any other of Aro's favorites. And, after just a year, I believe, I had succeeded. I done everything he had asked from destroying a vampire whom had committed the crime of telling a human he was a vampire and the whole background of his species history. Another for turning an infant into a newborn vampire. And then, capturing a random vampire Aro had recommended I locate in England, and take him back to the Volturi. So far, I had succeeded in all my missions.

"Its ten minutes passed eight in the morning," the pilot though the speaker spoke. "It's around 34F at the moment, a little chilly at the moment. I'm glad to say our destination to New York is just ten miles off. About five minutes or so. I'm asking now for every one standing up to take back your seats please and put back on your seat belts. We Continental Airlines thank-you for flying with us, and hope you come back and join us again, thank-you."

_Finally_, I thought, relieved by the amount of time that had passed. The sooner I get out of here, the sooner I get to start my search for the vampire.


	5. Imprint

**Too stupid to write a decent story yet, there's no way I could write the famous Twilight lol**

_Oh great_, I think sorely to myself, as I stare blankly at the striking map before me. I look down at my two companions and return the same long look. "Looks like this is going to be a long trip for us, girls." Surprised to not see a response, I then try to calculate how far this location is going to be. From where we were - New York City - it looked pretty far to where we were supposed to be going.

Who names a town Forks anyway? I then ask myself. Did they truly name it after a fork or what?

Estimating around a couple of days tops til our arrival, I hope this tip from Alec is true. Not that he would purposely try to demolish my mission, it just seemed weird that they would mark my landing to America on the _other _side of the country from where I should've been hunting the clan. (I simply shrug off the thought, convinced that it must've been a flight conflict or something.) Thankful again for Alec's help, I'm actually grateful for the cellphone contraption that he left in my sack before we split. It had his name along with a number in the contacts.

Pulling my long dark hair back in a ponytail, I confirm to my dogs that it's time. We'd been cooped up long enough, and were prepared to finally set ourselves free. Positioned in what I picked up to be a large overgrown piece of land not swallowed by human activity between New York and Pennsylvania, it was the perfect time now to let myself go.

And, Abby and Rose couldn't agree more.

* * *

**Seth:**

Standing alone with the most important thing in the world next to me, only the wild trees, grass, and sky were our witnesses. I held on to her hand tightly - but not too tightly - for fear and anxiety at what I was about to do. I knew it was the right thing to do by now, we had all waited long enough. (The pack mainly including myself.) Looking into her soft hazel eyes, it was the only relief I had from showing any real physical signs of this intensity. She always did that to me, another of the main reasons why I loved her so much.

"Well?" She asked me, persistently at the pause in our exchange. "What was it you wanted to show me?"

I shut my eyes, trying and hoping that her voice might weaken this high scrap of anxiety. Why was I so scared? Thinking openly, this should've been a sitch. If she loved as much as she said she did than this wouldn't bother her in the least. Right?

Yeah right.

Of course, she's gonna be freaked out by this transformation. Heck, I was freaked out when it happened. But, if she really is my imprint, than she will just have to adjust to it, I remind myself. Like all the others they had to go through the same thing.

I sigh, reopening my eyes again to gaze into my girlfriend's eyes. Boy, was I lucky to get a girl as gorgeous as her. Sparkling hazel eyes and olive skin, she was beautiful to my sight. She stood incredibly shorter than me, but that wasn't her fault. . . If anything, she was actually normal sized. Then there was her light brown wavy hair that I remember always taking a great big whiff of when meeting my lips with hers. She always had smelled nice.

I open my mouth now, not realizing for a good while that nothing's coming out.

Finally, I say. "Promise you wont panic?" I secure her hands deeper into my grip, hoping it might somehow keep her in my life - incase anything goes wrong. It all depends on her, I know. And knowing her, she could be completely and utterly unpredictable at times.

She nods her head obediantly. "Of course. It can't be as bad as the things I've told you."

I have to choke back shortly, trying not to laugh stupidly at her words. She certainly was in for it.

I let her hands go now, prepared now to finally get this over with. Sooner better than never I always say.

Just when I'm about to take off my shirt, then, a light vibrate and ring comes from my jeans pockets. Taking out my phone, I find it to be Jacob calling. At other times when it came to me having a chance to be alone with Naomi, I would've simply rejected the call and turned off my phone. This time, however, I couldn't have wished for the call to had come at a better time. So I answer, "Hey Jake?"

I tell Naomi that it'll just be a while and she waits. "Seth?" Jacob questions now, clear caution and intensity hidden in his voice.

"Yeah, man. What's up. . .I'm kinda in the middle of something?" He, as well, also was aware that today was the day.

This, however, didn't seem to phase him much. "Look," he told me, "you're gonna need to come up here for a while. I need your help."

"What?" I automatically outburst. I was baffled. "Where? What for?"

"Near the Cullen's home East of their backyard. Don't worry you'll find us. Get here quick."

When I don't say anything after, he says, "Seth, I know you have the little thing with Naomi going on, but that can wait. . .This can't." Then something in his voice told me that this was a little more than the regular hunt for a bloodsucker. Something both extremely serious and perhaps dangerous had come upon us.

I look at Naomi again as she waits slowly dying of her patience.

Then, I do the next thing I dread on doing. Very convincingly - and guiltily - I tell Naomi that I'm to report to training with my 'athlete team mates' - so I tell her - or I'll have to run another five miles around the track. (Which sometimes can be arranged if angered enough by a leader - only instead of a track we run in the woods.)

Naomi seems pretty annoyed by this turn of events and complains about my leader Jake continuously. "Why does he always have to pick on you? Tell him to back off, will you? All that guy seems to do is put you to work." Too ashamed of myself about the sudden change, I don't defend my pack leader. He's on his own right at this moment.

After dropping her back off at her house, I head on over to the Cullen's

What I find next surprises us all.


	6. Mission

**No Stephanie Meyer, there's no way I could own Twilight lol**

I was just picking up a numerous amount of scents, and one unknown of, when it happened.

I was just approaching the area in my wolf form. Letting Jacob know I was getting closer, I could just spot a herd of Cullen's and Jacob up ahead.

_About time_, he sniffed. I couldn't tell whether he was being funny or really annoyed.

_What's going on now?_ I was just asking when I suddenly laid eyes on the same thing everybody else had been staring at. "What the-"

There several yards away, we stared at two dogs which were lying protectively beside something hard to see. Two dogs that could pass for wolves - only smaller than us - glared daggers at the rest of us, as if we attempted to make any step closer they would tear our heads off. Neither of them dared let their guard down.

_What's behind them?_ I finally asked, unable to really pick up what was really behind those furry coats. And with tree roots, limbs, and bits of snow getting in the way that also made it difficult.

Without a waver, Edward replied, "A girl."

_A girl? _This time I tried to focus harder on the thing behind those beasts. I would've never guessed. . .

And, then the stumbling questions as to why came about.

Edward was the one to explain everything. "She was coming this way when we picked up her scent. She was. . . a werewolf. When we confronted her, she attacked us. Emmett had no choice but to knock her out."

_And, what's with the dogs? _I asked.

"They just showed up with her also trying to help her take us down. Stupid things. When she finally fell, they simply stopped and tried to revive her. After a while, after they noticed we were still here, they just sat down in front of her and watched us threatningly. Not just a moment ago one of them was pawing and licking the girl hoping she might wake up."

"Don't forget the whining and howling," Rosalie added. "Now can we leave?"

When Edward got done telling his sister no one was keeping her from going home, I asked, "So what are we supposed to do?" In my mind, two werewolf guys having to drag a probably nude girl over to their land didn't seem to make too much sense.

_Wait for Leah_, Jacob replies shortly. _When being a female werewolf finally becomes useful_. Something tells me I could pick out a certain kind of smirk on his snout.

And, why was I supposed to be here? I asked, seeing as so far there's been no urgent reason for me to be here. . .

_Oh suck it up, Seth! _Jacob scolds. _You're here to drive those mutts away so that Leah wont have any excuse _not _to carry that girl out!_

I rolled my eyes.

When my sister finally showed, she neither didn't seemed to look too pleased to be here. When Jacob reported to her about everything, most of her reaction stood under 'What the F-'!

Finally able to coax her into doing the task - or really guilting her into doing it - Leah was especially not pleased to hear that she would have to carry her out in her human form. _'Why can't I be like this!_' she would question already in the form of a gray wolf. 'Because_, she's not in her wolf form.' _Jacob would say._ 'Then why can't I just put a damn towel over her if you guys can't take seeing a nude girl?' 'Because, Leah, how would you like it if you were knocked out naked, and one of us had to carry you back home?' _Leah, of course, was resistant. But, in the end, agreed.

But then, she cut her gaze over to the Cullen's. _If this is going happen, then I don't want those blooodsuckers around! _

Edward, hearing it, convinced the few others that they should leave it to us now. After they were gone, Leah finally transformed back into a girl grumbling along the way back into a pair of clothes. (Jacob and I gladly gave her the time of privacy.) Finally ready, she took another glance at the two dogs, who were still keeping sharp eyes on them.

Already Jacob had said we'd fend the dogs off, but not kill them, seeing as they looked very loyal to the girl. (Hey maybe they had a change in heart for her.) Anyway, the plan was for us to drive off the dogs long enough for Leah to get the girl and take her home. (Our house.) We'd give her as long as a half hour to do so until we head back. Only time would tell if the dogs followed their trail or not.

When Jacob gave us the call, he and I charged the two dogs. (I had to give them credit - standing your ground as two bigger wolves came your way was pretty brave.) Finally, Jacob and I both tossed a dog away from her. Jacob had the darker one. And, I had the lighter one. Both snarled and showed their teeth. Well, hey, I could do the same thing!

Able to keep both dogs in distance - which was charmingly easy - I glimpsed Leah over near the girl. Kneeling over her, she covered the girl from my view, but also looked to be fiddling around with something.

Seth!

Instantly, my wolf had slipped through and racing toward Leah. Damn it! Chasing after it, it was less than a yard from Leah when I caught its hinde legs with my teeth and tossed it viciously into the truck of a tree.

Crap.

"Geez, Seth, you didn't have to be that harsh on it," my sister commented. The dog was stiff now and weakly crying out in pain. It shakily tried to get up, but had difficulty doing so.

I sniffed at her words, but couldn't help but feel ashamed of myself also. It was clearly injured now; I had been too hard on it.

Returning to it, I this time placed a large paw on its shoulder keeping it from moving anywhere as I watched Leah now pick the girl up with clothes on. (So that's what she was doing all that time.) Dressed in a long plaid skirt and buttoned up black coat, I saw for the first time the werewolf girl. She was asleep, it would look very much like had there not been a nasty red/purple-like bruise across her face from where Emmett probably smacked her. Unconscious, I could see her roughly dark skin, long body frame, and black hair. Even in this state, she looked beautiful in my eyes.

Then, there was that feeling. . .

_Oh my God_, my eyes widened. Automatically, I started to panic and struggle to stay in the position I was in. Jacob was telling me to stay still, but I couldn't help it.

It felt like the most difficult thing in the world to watch as my imprint now drifted off into nothing.

**Hey, I had the best time writing this little chapter. So much drama and action! Poor little Abby. Only time will tell if she gets better or not. As for Dakota, well she's gonna have a nice little surprise once she wakes up from that knock-out, wont she? lol. I'm so mean. **

**Well, until next time!**

**Oh - and P.S. - make a review and I might just so happen to update a little sooner than expected...Just a suggection ;)**


	7. Breaking Up

**Here we go again. I have no rights to the twilight series!**

**Be prepared to read a lot because a lot (in some perspective) is about to happen. Dakota becomes a little out of hand and Seth - well - stays Seth ;)**

The next thing I knew, I was waking up. I could barely even remember going to sleep.

What was the last thing I did?

Blinking my way fully awake, I slowly became distraught by what my surroundings were. None of it I can recall. Wood paneled walls, small quartes, a large bed! There's no way I could've ever been here. So that brought up the most important question following: Where was I?

"Rose?" I suddenly found my voice. "Abby?" Looking around, my heart sank at the absence of both my girls. Without realizing it, tears started to stream. I was now remembering everything. The vampires. Fight. Oh my lord!

"Finally, you're up," a voice said from behind me. I looked up with wet eyes to see a tall dark skinned woman and a long terrifyingly deep cut across her face. When she sees my expression her face softens. "Oh darling, it's all right. You're safe-"

"Where are my dogs?" I questioned, rising up. My fists were knotted shut and my expression now gleamed in hatred. I swear, if they had done something to those dogs. . .

Before she could answer, my body was always closing in on her against the wall. I was taller than her so it was quite easy. "If you don't tell me where they are I'll-"

Another persone burst in. "Hey, hey, hey," the man said, breaking me from the woman. "Easy, kid. We didn't bring you here to hurt us."

My attention drives over to him. "Where are they!" I snarl in a shouting manner. I was losing patience. My body was shaking intently now either struggling to remain human or spring on this man. He was well over my height so the thought of scaring him was well out of the question.

"Wait a second - the dogs?" It took him a moment to process this. "Oh yeah, their out back."

My eyes instantly light up. Without a waver, I toss the man aside and race my way through the mysterious house. Finally, I use my sense of smell to find them. "Abby! Rose!"

Then, there's the energetic sound of barking coming from the other room. I pass by several unknown inteties and find my way looking through a glass slide door, and my Rose dancing excitedly at my presence. Without bothering with the other people watching, I slide open the door and find my way into Rose's coat. She licks me insanely across the face giving me the idea that if I leave her sight again she'll claw me. But, it's too good a moment to worry now. But, just when I'm thinking everything's all right again, my coscious reminds me that there's something missing.

Abby!

I suddenly stood up and stared dumbstruck at the messy environment around me. There's no Abby; not white/ gray coated canine around. Before I could fall into a fetal position, a new voice came forward. "You looking for the other one?" His voice was wary.

I whirl around and hear almost instantly the outraged cry coming from my Rose. She does not approve of this boy. Standing also a good few inches taller than me, he comes closer. Just from the way he looks at me, I already don't like the guy. It's like he's never in his life ever seen anyone like him, yet from what I just recalled moments prior there were plenty of folks similar to us all. Tall, dark-skinned, black haired. To be quite honest, I was surprised at myself for not being able to see it first. In Italy, there was nobody like me back there.

But, staring back at the well-built boy, his features were no exception to Abby. I slide my expression back into a furious, fiery mode, and I don't care anymore if he's taller than me. I charge the boy with all my strength and knock him into the wall. Hanging on to him by the yank in his collar, I snarl in his face. For what he's worth, he had better tell me where the hell my dog is!

"Where is she, damn it!" I only cursed when I was unstabally angry, and right now I was at the highest of my stress.

"Shh, it's okay," the boy tried to soothe in some ridiculous manner. "It's all right. She's at the vet's."

"What?" I pushed him deeper into the wall. "Why the hell is that?"

He bit his lip, but before I could drive my anger into any more damage, another voice replied, "She's been hurt, kid." I felt a hand touch my own and just lightly try to uncurl my grip. It was solid tight. Finally, I released the boy, but didn't feel much better at the sight of him still staring at me. "Will you quit looking at me!" What a freak!

And, then the other voice's words sunk in. My eyes finally widened, and I didn't know whether to cry or smack someone in the face. Overall, I did this: Fall to the ground in fetal position.

So much had happened so much was going on, I couldn't take it any longer. I had shed my tears, I had used my anger. Now, all that was left in this massive mix of emotions that jumped up and down like boiling water was me hitting rock bottom. Only this ridiculous position could relax my heartbreaking outrage that could easily result in my transformation as a wolf. And, I didn't want to turn into a wolf yet. I wasn't so sure why, but my goal was to remain human.

Then, his voice interrupted my thoughts. "Hey," his voice was soft. "It's gonna be okay. She's still awake, I bet, and looking for you." The rest of whatever he was about to say was droned out by Rose's growls. My dog slowly inched him further and further from me. Never had I been so relieved to have Rose growl at someone.

"Easy, dog," he said hesitant. I could picture him with his hands out and front in a warning fashion.

Giving it another moment, my emotions were finally soothing down. Carefully, I unlocked myself from my position and awkwardly rose up to face the boy. The other one had disappeared off to somewhere. "Rose, that's enough." I sniffed, trying to heal from the thought of Abby. How could this happen?

The darkish gray and black wolf silenced and sat back down on her hind legs similiar to when told to do so toward the Volturri.

I took one long last glance at the tan boy before switching back into motion.

"Hey!" He called out for me. His footsteps fell into step with mine. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Go away! You've done enough damage." I could hear the disgruntled noise of a growl erupt again from Rose. But that didn't seem to deture the boy very much anymore.

"Wait! You can't leave!" Had my blood not been boiling hot rage, I might had actually fallen for it. But, once set in my mind, there was nothing much left people could do about it.

"Hey!" At that second, I felt my left arm being yanked backwards. This I had not expected nor felt like dealing with at the moment. "I have no idea what your real name is, but I'm dead serious here!" He retrained me deep within his range, forcing me to look directly into his now fiery black eyes. Something about this boy now told me there was more to him than sure candidacy.

Too tuned out by the high pumping heartbeat bouncing in my chest, I wasn't able to hear Rose gritting her sharp fangs and revealing herself now as a true beast. At the same time, she jumped on him, I was swiping a clean mark directly across his hot-strained cheek. He didn't anticipate it in the least, but didn't have a time to show a response once Rose had already leaped onto his leg. The following response, I got out of that was a God-awful howl.

When I told her once again to lay off the boy, I was already making a wide gap between us. The steaming hot bubbles that danced inside my head were still going on. Hopefully by the time I got out of here the faster they would cease.

But, they didn't.

The longer I waited the worse the feeling seemed to get. My head, so hot and aching, began to result in massive pain and staccato crying. It felt like absolute stabbing pains and bleak thinking reliability. The last thing I could remember was my chest hitting the ground and my eyes falling black.

I woke up later on back in the same room. For what felt like only minutes turned out to be a good several hours. My head felt only numb now, but not consiberably well all right yet. The only thing that eased it completely was the fact that Rose lay curled up at the foot of my bed.

"Hey there, Rosie," I grinned. Her green eyes stared widely in my direction - only she and Abby could make me express such a smile under the circumstances.

Before my shabby memory could return to me, my fair hearing could catch a word or two coming from the other room. Their voice first carressed under consideration, like a mother holding her newborn weeping child. Narrowing his voice to a male, it was clear regret hid in his tone. He was tired, cautious, and most incredibly gentle. For someone who just received quite a wipeout on the account of me, he was seeming pretty impressive.

"What are you saying, Seth?" The second voice questioned half distraught and frustrated. Something told me the girl had a feeling at what to expect - and wasn't going to like it one bit.

There was a terse pause at the moment.

Then, the boy said, "We can't be together anymore, Naomi. I'm sorry."

There was no response. But, my first inclination was that she was already shedding tears. Something along those lines.

"At least tell me _why_, Seth?" Her voice finally asked stumbling. Infuration rose toward the end of her sentence.

"It's just not to be, Naomi. I don't know what else I can say. You're smart, funny, and beautiful. Don't think I'm doing this because of I think you're not." He found this obviously rough to go through. Just about every word he said sounded like it took every bit of effort he had to confirm it aloud.

"I don't believe it," the girl shouted back, lost in denial. I could see her shaking her head rapidly.

He was probably trying to comfort her, but she turned him away. "No!," she was saying. I could hear her frantic foot steps stomping. "You want to throw eleven months down the drain? Fine! I hope whoever the tramp you end up with right after me makes you happy, you dumb bastard!" Pathetic crying and several more swear words later she was out the door.

So unnaturally tuned in, I stayed in touch with the drama that continued to set within this house. It was rare for me to be introduced to such issues and emotions. Normally, if I overheard anything this intense over a relationship I would think it complete nonesense! And, I still did, I will admit. Honestly, the girl running out with tears in her eyes made me glad I was trapped in here a wall away. But, the insight of it all still got to me. Out of all the pure agony and grief I overheard, I couldn't quite make any sense of it. From what I was used to people felt those sorts of emotions when delt with only something closely personal and physical! A witness to a lover's death. Enduring Jane's mind-boggling torture. And whatever else that could bring someone to that turmoil. This though? Are you serious?

Someone else was comforting the boy now. He was letting him know that the worst was done and that she also was just as likely to move on. The boy understood.

"Are you truly sure this time, Seth?" The male, who was clearly a man, asked now. "Is she the one?"

The boy must have nodded. "I can't get her out of my mind. Quite frankly Naomi feels like just only a distant memory now." He seemed so innocent.

"I suggest you check on her," the man said. "Make sure she hasn't run away yet."

"Before Naomi had come she was still out. Has been for over four hours now." I could hear the approaching footstep closing in on me. "She should be waking up soon."

And, then the brown wooden door to my room squeaked open.

**Hey, I just wanted to show a little bit of Dakota starting see differently in a way. Not much to show for it except in the end I think. More stuff to come;)**

**Kinda long, I know, but hopefully worth it. I plan on developing some new scenes which should be interesting in my opinion haha. So if you reading this and plan on reading the next, can you please spare 2 minutes of your time to review? It certainly would make my day: )**


	8. Acceptance

**Here we go again. I have no rights to the twilight series!**

To my surprise, Seth's feet made it all the way to the chair next to my bed in the steps of a ghost. Or a vampire for that matter. Sitting himself on what I remembered a wood crafted traditional chair, I could only hear his deep, but patient breathing coming in and out. For me, this was a huge contrast to the beings I lived with back in Italy. Then, I could feel the intense staring eyes burn under the few cool sheets and crush against my skin.

To be quite honest, I had no idea what I was doing having my eyes closed. I was already awake and prepared to return to my two missions involving Abby and the vampires. But, also, there was something in me that wanted to find out what would happen if he was just popping in and decided it worth it to wait for me to awake.

Not only that though, I soon realized, while hearing only the light tapping of his fingers on the chair arm. Besides the events that would follow, but as well the stumbling qualities of this new young man. There was certainly something complicated about him that tantalized me.

Seth.

The same name and boy who tried to ease me with the news of my Abby. The boy who I attacked with my sharp nails and had Rose spring on right after. That and including the same one who just broked up with his girlfriend - for me.

Why? That question alone was not enough: Why did he do that? Why has he put up with me with so much? Why does he care? Why me?

I haven't the nearest qualilty or reason to be treated this way. I'm not worth it. Why I'm even here was still a major question that had yet to be answered. This whole clan here has disrupted my entire mission! Thinking this over, why were we both furious with each other? He's trapped me here minus my second companion. And, I haven't been exactly the greatest of patients/visitors to come through here.

Not entirely sure on why on his side, I was slightly certain on mine. Thinking back to the gruesome scene to when I woke up for the first time here to the time again when I blacked out, that was enough of an answer.

Several long minutes had passed before, to my surprise, he spoke.

"Hey you." His voice seemed somewhat conversational; like it didn't matter what stand this listener stood to him. For a second there I thought he had actually caught me faking it, before he spoke again.

"You know, dog, I oughta dump you outside for all the hell you've caused me. Lord knows, Emily would thank me for it - she hates animals getting on the bed; something to do with hair getting all over the place." He laughed softly. "You see the irony, huh?" I can see him shaking his head.

"Rose, right?" There was a pause. "Ah, so it is. Annoying but smart, I see." There the conversation began. A talkative part on one side and the mute one on the other. Amazing on how such a thing could work, but Seth somehow made it happen. He went on to comment how protective Rose was of me. He compared her to his fellow pack members who often had his back if anything were to happen. I found it cute when he began to describe how much she must hate him.

"You don't like me, do you, Rose? You just think I'm some big intruder messing with your master, right?" Later on in their odd conversation, Rose did in fact begin to respond. If something made her happy she would either pant heavily, wag her bushy large tail, or even bark once loudly. If something made her uneasy she would whine or pout. Or had something provoke her anger or insecurity she would, of course, growl. Seth picked this up pretty quickly and used it to move in deeper into their conversation.

"I can only imagine what you guys were doing out here. What? Were you simply travelling through unfamiliar with the territory? Were you running off to someplace in particular?"

There was no response and I pretended to shortly shift my position so that I looked like I was just trying to get more comfortable on my bed and pillow. The falter in Seth's next sentence brought me to believe he was lost at my movement. Heck, he was probably just expecting me to 'wake up' by now.

But, no not yet, was my intention. His next sentence told me what I had suspected was true. "I bet she sleeps better with one of you laying right by her. Last time she kept thrashing around as if in a nightmare." She could imagine a smirk. "I guess it _is _a good thing then that I didn't throw you out."

Now that he mentioned it, I always did sleep well with my dogs with me. They made me feel safe, I guess you can say, so that I didn't have to worry about anything once I went into my most vulnerable state. No matter what, they would face anything if it meant keeping either me or the other alive and safe. We were all a pack, a bunch of canines that toughed it out when things got rough.

"It's too bad you can't tell me more, Rose," Seth added after this time sounding his words with lines of seriousness. "Seems like quite a story ya'll would have before reaching here.

"But, you know what I'd like to know most of all, Rose?" I could hear the sound of his voice growing much closer now. So much more distinct and open for diagnosis. Then, he said, "I'd like to know what you're master's name is."

I had cracked my eyes open this time by just a centimeter. Avoiding the chance that Seth's eyes could catch me, I focused my sight and saw there something I had to resist worth gasping for air.

There, if my eyes had no deceived me yet, was the dark large hand of a young male actually slowly touching, then petting, my beloved Rose. With her chin raised up as if the hand under it was a prayer come true, the boy rubbed up under it. Slithering down her beautifully dark and shining coat, he calmly and gently began the effort of petting this overly sensitive dog; a task I had yet to ever see a stranger come through with.

Too overly amazed by this outcome, my mouth wasn't in touch with its brain when it automatically murmured something.

A pair of dark orbs, instantly, fell into my direction. Like instinct, I shut my eyes closed and once again for a moment hoped he believed me to be sound asleep. "What was that?" But, that didn't happen. His voice just below a whisper, I found it difficult to decide whether he was speaking to me or Rose.

Unsure whether I really was still in that state of half-sleepiness, my mouth repeated itself. "Dakota," it said.

Seth repeated it, also, to himself. "Dakota?"

Opening my eyes this time it was safe to say I wasn't pretending anymore. Seth had his full focus on me and for a moment I didn't know how he would react to me. Or really; why I would even wonder.

My eyes simply found their way locked to his and there I felt no longer any resentment toward him. Because now I knew - from this entire scheme to the few scenes that involved us both - that he wasn't just anybody I had the right to despise. In fact, there was the high possiblity that it could be the exact opposite.

To my defense, I called Rose over to my side. Instantly, she obligued to my order and sat beside me watching Seth right after with a pair of now play wariness in her eyes. Not once, either, did I lose my sight to his. Placing my arms around Rose's large and top-heavy coat, I leaned my head against her shoulder and said, "That's my name."

He nodded, not daring to either tear our gaze. "My name's Seth. Seth Clearwater."

Twirling silky strands of her dog hair around with my finger, I took this into consideration. In my mind, I was repeating the name over and over so that nothing could ever draw me to forget. I was just getting through with this method when he asked, "I hope you had a good rest after that little incident earlier. Sorry about that. We got off on the wrong foot, I guess. We're not used to strangers like you coming out of nowhere."

"How did I black out?" I asked, curiosity clearly stricken in my voice.

At the end of my question, his stern eyes that had attempted so long to stay attached to mine snapped off. He seemed uncomfortable now, as if he wasn't going to enjoy having this type of conversation, but knew it must go on.

He sighed. "First of all - Dakota - have you ever heard of an imprint?" He took a seat back in his chair and I remained where I was.

I shook my head. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"It will. Don't worry. You're a werewolf clearly and, just so you know, I am as well. So, we have this thing call an-"

I interrupted. "I was told all wolf clans were annahilated." Since the night of my awakening as a werewolf, the Volutri has felt it more than necessary to inform me that I was one of the few werewolves left. The few that survived worked for respectable vampire clans and were vaguely ever seen or heard of throughout human and vampire society alike. So what could be the meaning of this aberration?

Since the moment I laid my audcious black eyes on them in their wolf forms I have been asking myself this. Was this all just some big accident or innocent mistake? Or could it, as much as I try to avoid it, all have been a big lie poured in my brain like some sick poison?


End file.
